We Venturi Men
by stelladelnordxd
Summary: Don't you ever say you can't have me, and that I never noticed your changes, and most importantly, don't you ever say that I don't love you back, because God forbid me Derek Venturi, I do love you. OneShotDerekCasey,Obviously


**Authors Note:**_Hey there guys. So this is the fanfiction that was originally called "_I Wish"_ but now, I changed the name.to something better, and makes more sense. This is actually a prequal to another mini-short story I'm doing. You're going to have to wait for that, though. Also, a clap for you if you guess who's point of view this is before the end. AND there is ONE swear word, so... Jamie_

"Narriation"

_"Narriation of past memory, no pov"_

_"__**Narriation of current happenings"**_

**WE VENTURI MEN**

**a one-shot pov.**

**by jamie.**

The day Casey moved in, I knew right away that my life was going to change. But that's not all I knew. I knew that Derek's life was going to change... for the better of it, too. Sure, he wouldn't notice it right away, and sure, once he did, there was no way in hell he'd admit it right away either. And contrary to belief, I wasn't as blind as everybody in the family believed me to be.

When I first met Casey, I noticed right away that she had an air of hidden beauty around her. I noticed that she was a shy, but hot-headed tempered lady. I noticed, most importantly, that she was the exact opposite of Derek. I couldn't help but smile at that.

When she first moved in, she was happy, she was excited, and she was... bubbly. But that was before she met Derek. That day, the day she finally met him, was the day everything changed. She had come into this house so carefree, so... exhilerated. He had come into this house the exact same way... it might be best however, if I let you wander, instead of letting me explain, because god knows how wrong I'll get it.

_Geoge Venturi and Nora Mcdonald were busy moving boxes around from moving in with one another. Nora's youngest child, Lizzie, was currently talking with George's middle child, Edwin. Just then, Nora's eldest, Casey walked in, closing the door, with a slight slam. The slam that wasn't meant to happen._

_"Hello,'' she said happily, swinging around in a twirly movement while taking off her coat, 'How is everyone?" Everyone nodded, then went back to doing their previous things. Casey sighed, and sat down in the recliner chair that was unused._

_"Umm," Edwin began, causing everyone else to look over at him,- "You may not want to sit there Casey,"_

_"And why not?" Casey replied, her lips pursed a little bit._

_"Because our older brother, Derek," Marti interrupted, sitting in Casey's lap -"He tells us that this chair, is only allowed to have him in it!" she finishes, climbing off of Casey's lap and sitting on the ground. Casey's face is currently withholding confusion, and maybe even hurt, but it automatically slides off when she hears the door open._

_"Hello everyone," Derek Venturi says to across the room, putting his coat on the hanger above him, and while turning around. "My day at school was pretty goo-" but he stopped short when he saw that someone was occupying his chair, and looking at him confusingly._

_"Who are you?" he questioned, pointing his finger at the girl occupying __**his **__chair. You could tell by his facial features that he was looking Casey over, and you could also tell that he was happy with what he was seeing._

_"Derek, this is your __**step-sister **__Casey," George said, putting emphasis on the step-sister part. Derek's face instantly fell, and then turned into fake anger. George immediatly saw this change. He looked over at Casey, his new step-daughter, and immediately realized that she was thinking the exact same thing as his son. _

_"Well then, __**get out of my chair,"**__ Derek growls, going over to her, and leaning on the side._

_"And __**why **__should I?" Casey questioned, her lips now pursed fully. Her eyes were narrowed, and she was staring at Derek angrily. Derek, who's eyes were wide, was staring back, leaning forward, his arms crossed over his chest._

_"Because this is __**my **__chair, and nobody sits in it, __**but **__me!" He growls, his eyes narrowing and sort of widening at the same time. Looking around, George and Nora are watching, ready to interrupt at any moment. Edwin and Lizzie, are looking back and forth, and writing in that binder... must've started the spying then?_

_And Marti, she's watching them intently, but with an unknown smile plastered on her face._

_"Well, you can't order me around like you do everybody else!" Casey yells, her eyes narrowed indefinitely._

_"Oh please, what are you, a princess?" Derek yelled back, stepping forward a little to the chair, his eyes glaring hungrily at the girl in front of him. This went unnoticed though, by everyone, but George._

_"NO! What are you a king? Do you always want everything?!" Casey shouted._

_"Of course I'm a king. What Derek wants, Derek Gets!" the teenage boy shouted and half growled, now inches away from the teenage girl._

_"Well, you are __**NOT **__going to get what you want when I'm here!" Casey yells, her fists clenched. Derek growled, and then swiftly, suddenly, and most surprisingly, he put his hands on both of Casey's sides, and then picked her up, ignoring her screams of;_

_"Der-EK, put me down NOW... DER-EK!". Swiftly, he carried her over to his side, sat down in his recliner, and then glared at her, probably forgetting the others in the living room._

_"Now, Derek got, what Derek want, okay, Princess?" he growled his face mere centimetres from Casey's. In the distance we could hear Casey growl back..._

_"DER-EK!" she yells, punching him on his chest over and over._

_"What's a matter Princess," Derek growls, letting it loosen a bit._

_"Let's me go!" Casey replies, still throwing punches. Suddenly, the two of them crumble down to the ground, and roll a little._

_"UGH!" Casey screams, still inches from Derek. George see's Derek lean in a little, before coughing, causing Derek to jump off and into his recliner, looking somewhat disappointed._

_"Now that you've met eachother..."_

Oh yes, it was definitely at the moment that I saw the sexual tension, the wanting between them. I saw the secretive looks towards one another, and the wanting in their eyes, the hunger in them. I saw the quick touches, and the lingering touches.

Should we start with the sexual tension? The fights those two had. Oh wowza.

And the secretive looks. The looks they shared, and the looks they never saw. The looks that showed they were sad, angry, or lonely. The looks that held it all. And the looks that were shown all the time.

Quick and lingering touches, were shown less than the looks, but when they were, they were electric... passionate. I could tell instantly that those touches gave the others goosebumps, and shivers, and so much more. And it made me smile, to see it all.

After about a year of Nora and her children moving in to our home, I saw something in Derek I thought I'd never see. I saw him beginning to change. I saw him, still going out on dates, but he didn't go out too often, and he usually stuck with someone for longer than one night. I saw him actually begin caring for his homework. Finishing it, working on it, that stuff.

But most importantly, I saw him opening up more towards Casey. I saw him caring for her, showing some of his feelings in arm-shouldered hugs, squeezing of the shoulders, not teasing so much. Even if he did it subconciously.

I saw him looking at her with love. I saw within that, Derek not ever wanting Casey to be hurt. Emotionally, physically. I saw him wanting to impress her. Wanting to show her he loved her, and that he'd be a good guy for her.

_**"Derek, I need you to babysit Marti tonight," Nora Mcdonald told her step-son as she walked into the kitchen, getting ready to prepare for diner. Derek Venturi looked up from his hockey game on the television, and craned his neck over the recliner to see Nora's retreating back.**_

_**"Why can't Casey do it!" Derek whined, exaggerating Casey's name.**_

_**"Awww what's wrong Der, got plans with some blonde whore?" Casey smiled, walking in the doorway, and grabbing her coat.**_

_**"In case you haven't noticed Princess," Derek growled-"I haven't been dating anyone these past couple of weeks," he finished. At this time, everyone in the room, which was basically the whole family, was watching the scene intently, ready for it to unfold and turn out into a fighting match... once again.**_

_**"Oh, and you don't think I notice, but I have noticed, and dare I ask why?" Casey laughed, finally putting on her coat.**_

_**"Right, and like I'd ever tell you," Derek snorted, turning back around to the television.**_

_**"So then it IS a girl. What are you trying to impress some blonde bimbo?"**_

_**"NO!" Derek yelled, getting up from his recliner chair, turning off the television, and walking towards Casey, making her walk backwards a little.**_

_**"So then who is THE Derek Venturi trying to impress. I thought what Derek wants, Derek gets?" Casey said hoarsley, but still strongly.**_

_**"I do get what I want. This one is just a little harder." **_

_**"Awh, and why's that, Der-bear?"**_

_**"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" Derek yells, startling everyone in the room... especially Casey. -"I...LOVE...HER... AND SHE KNOWS IT. SHE'S JUST TEASING ME, WITH HER LITTLE GLANCES TOWARDS ME, AND THE AMOUNT OF EFFING TIMES SHE EFFING TOUCHES ME," he yelled, moving closer and closer to Casey with each word.**_

_**"And it hurts so much," he whispers, making everyone lean in closer to hear him -"It hurts so much, knowing that it would be practically impossible for us to be together. It hurts not knowing if she feels the same way back, and it hurts watching her go out with other guys, knowing that I could be the one making her laugh and smile, and holding her, if only I told her," he finishes, looking straight at Casey in the eyes.**_

_**"And who is she?" Casey whispers, her features eteched out all over her face, showing confusion, hurt, and love. -''Who is the girl that you could possible try to impress by not dating as much other females?"**_

_**"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND CASEY? I DIDN"T JUST TRY TO IMPRESS HER BY NOT DATING! I STARTED DOING MY HOMEWORK, I STARTED CARING MORE ABOUT HER, I STOPPED TEASING HER AS MUCH, AND I HATED SEEING HER CRY BECAUSE OF SOME GUY!"**_

_**"SO THEN WHO IS SHE DEREK?" Casey yells, now inches away from Derek.**_

_**"SHE'S YOU!" He yelled, running his hands damaginly through his hair, and causing Casey to be off guard -"YOU ARE THE GIRL I LOVE! YOU ARE THE GIRL I WANT, BUT CAN'T HAVE, AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, I...LOVE...YOU... ARE YOU HAPPY NOW. I JUST ADMITTED MY FEELINGS FOR YOU...Knowing... knowing you won't reciprocate them back... knowing you don't love..." but Derek was cut off, by Casey closing the few inches left between them, and attaching her lips to him.**_

_**She ran her hands through his hair, and he put his hands on her waist, crushing her against him. She then found herself snaking her arms around his neck, and then detaching herself from him.**_

_**"Don't you ever say you can't have me, and that I never noticed your changes, and most importantly, don't you ever say that I don't love you back, because God forbid me Derek Venturi, I do love you. I always have," Casey cried, before kissing him, this time, making it go soft, passionate, and letting the explosive sparks fly out at last.**_

_**In the corner of his eyes, George saw Nora get up, looking a little... different, knowing she was going to break them up...**_

_**"Leave them be Nora,"**_

_**"But George,"**_

_**"Nah. If you didn't see this happening from the moment they first met, than you were truely blind." He saw Nora sit back down, and smiled to himself. He then looked into the living room to see Derek and Casey on the recliner, Casey being held by Derek, and then Edwin and Lizzie, holding hands, smiling.**_

And he smiled to himself and looked at Nora and silently said to himself,

"I guess us Venturi men can't stay away from the McDonald woman."

**Authors Note;**What did you guy's think? Did you guess it was George before the end? Well, happy new years... im going to try and work on my h/hr fanfiction now.


End file.
